


Fuzzy Fluffy Furry Ears - InuKag Week 2020

by Alannada



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Humor, InuKag Week, Inukag Week 2020, Not Beta Read, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: InuKag Week 2020 entries with a very long title. You know what to expect from me
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 20
Kudos: 62





	1. Prompts

The event will start on June 8 and end on June 14!

Prompts  
Day 1: Acceptance // Pink  
Day 2: Loyalty // Purple  
Day 3: Confession // Yellow  
Day 4: Desire // Red  
Day 5: Instinct // Orange  
Day 6: Reunion // Blue  
Day 7: Home // Green

Tag on Tumblr: #inukag  
Length: I'm terribly sorry, but the entries will be shorter than usual - I am working on a few projects and my rl is eating my time and energy,


	2. Day 1: Acceptance // Pink

She was not Kikyou. She was not a regal, proper, aloof priestess. Inuyasha no longer had to remind himself that, not after seeing Kagome accidentally letting a half-chewed bite of a rice ball fall from her mouth as she burst  
in laughter at Shippou’s joke while they ate dinner in a fancy inn Miroku had swindled them in for the night.

The more they traveled - the more they argued with her, the more he was confused and annoyed, and rendered powerless against her acceptance of him - the more he didn’t want her to be like Kikyou.

She was not capable of seeing him as worthless abomination.

She was not wanting him to discard half of what he was to accept him.

She was not trying to hide her affection towards him from others.

She didn’t fear to argue with him and scold him when she thought he was wrong, never was frightened of his claws and fangs.

She tended to his wounds, She used her arrows blazing with pink light of reiki to protect him, to aid him in the battle.

She quarreled with him. But she never turned against him.

And, day by day, as she healed the wounds on his body, she healed the wounds on his heart.

And, as the days passed, bit by bit, he accepted the fact that the woman he loved, was no longer Kikyou.


	3. Day 2: Loyalty // Purple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I'm posting two entries today. I know I'm hella early, but believe me, I'm not sure when I'll post next. I plan to try and finish FS and DG chaps this week and push Fae Tree closer to the completion, so I can start uploading it.

The pair across the fire from him was fully engaged in a word battle. The girl in scandalously - but also very nicely - short clothing was kneeling beside the hanyou and sternly scolding him. 

And, to Miroku's utter shock, the half youkai was only grumbling back, his lethal claws not flashing, his yellow eyes not glaring, his fangs not bared. He was allowing the girl to touch him after she'd made him pull his kimono off of his torso, exposing the purple bruises and half-healed cuts covering his upper body.

Miroku was stunned by how docile the hanyou was, especially after witnessing him not too long ago viciously snarling and slicing at the group of youkai who had attacked them on their way.

Now, as they sat under the Sacred Tree, waiting for water in a pot to boil, the odd miko Kagome was tending to the wounds of the man while calling him an idiot for being so reckless.

Miroku was still amazed by the dynamics between his new companions. It was highly entertaining to be around them - they fought together, but at the slightest glimpse of an enemy they joined forces (often still carrying on with their argument during a battle) just to quarrel some more later. 

She was a miko who had some really strange customs and training. A miko who adopted the kitsune kit now munching on a strange treat from her backpack and who had a heart big enough to accept Miroku with all his flaws and virtues.

He was a hanyou who was as far from the stereotype as it was possible, while being a brash, mouthy youth. A being that, instead of having all what was bad and impure in both races, showed only what was honorable and just.

Miroku smirked as he watched them argue about the validity of using bandages on 'flesh wounds' that were going to be gone before morning.

With them, this bizarre pair, he - a monk of the most extraordinary skills in swindling, outlook on life and women, and curse that was his weapon at the same time - felt pretty normal and at home.

And, even if he was still new to their group, he knew that they already had his loyalty.


	4. Day 3: Confession // Yellow

"I love you."

The whole campsite fell eerily silent at the sound of those words. Miroku and Sango had been quiet anyway, watching Kagome wrap last bandages on Inuyasha's shoulder. Shippou had been playing, his toys now dropped as the boy stared. Even Kirara stopped licking her butt to stare unblinkingly. 

Even Inuyasha's quiet growl was no more rumbling in his - currently bared - chest. Kagome's fingers no longer made sure the tension of the bandages was right, the forgotten roll of white fabric tumbling to Inuyasha's lap. Her mouth was no longer scolding the hanyou softly for being reckless in battle.

No, everyone was staring at Kouga, who sat with a pack of potato chips and smirked, his blue eyes amused. It had been a long while since the wolf had stopped claiming that he loved Kagome and planned to make her his wife. And yet, here he was, the words still ringing in the air. 

"That's what his growl says," he added after a pause spent on finding enjoyment in their stunned faces. 

"Isn't growling meaning that you dislike someone or something/?" Miroku was the first one to shake off the shock.

"The canine language is more complex," Kouga explained. "Believe me, I know what I heard. It was the most adorable 'I love you' I've ever heard. Who knew the mutt had it in himself to utter such a confession."

Inuyasha growled again, his ears laying back as his face turned red. Kagome covered her mouth with a hand, also blushing. 

"Now, here's an 'I hate you' growl! See the difference?" Kouga pointed to the hanyou. 

"I'll make a difference to your face, wolf shit!" Inuyasha yelled and leaped after Kouga, who winked at his no-longer-love-interest-but-still-friend and jumped to the side, making a show of nonchalantly munching on a fistful of chips while easily dodging powerful, but not focused swipes of Inuyasha's claws.

The wolf leaped over the yellow sack Kagome used for her stuff then ran around the Sacred Tree under which they were camping. Laughter bubbled in his chest.

His friend would no longer be sad, thinking the man she chose didn't love her.

And the mutt had to realize that he wasn't as cunning with his confessions as he thought he was. 

Hopeless idiots, both of them. Everyone knew they loved each other, they showed it in many ways each and every day. They just had terrible communication skills.

And what were friends for, if not for helping their friends be happy?

Before Kouga left the scene, he had a glimpse of Kagome smiling. 

'Mission accomplished,' he decided before carrying his pack of chips to his pack. He could hear Inuyasha's yelling for a good minute before he got far enough


	5. Day 4: Desire // Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for this one.  
> It really should be a Barks chapter

Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru, yelling like a Mongolian army. The daiyoukai looked at his little brother, his hair flowing on the wind, the sword raised up.

It was quite boring to do battle with him lately.

Actually, a lot of things were boring lately to the Lord of the West.

That's why he came to Inuyasha's village.

He glanced to the side, where the monk and slayer were, with the kitsune sitting on the monk's shoulder. They posed no threat, no challenge, no chance of breaking his boredom.

"You bastard!" yelled the hanyou as he approached. Sesshomaru looked to his other side, where the two miko were, the one his brother fancied and the old woman.

He didn't even reach for his sword.

"Jaken," he said and the kappa jumped out from behind a tree. The hanyou looked that way and saw the faithful retainer of the daiyoukai cutting a rope. 

The rope that was keeping a huge anvil suspended from a branch of a tree under which the two priestesses stood.

"You fucker!" Inuyasha shouted. "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!" gasped the girl, trying to move away from the tree while pulling the old miko with her. Sesshomaru forgotten, Inuyasha dashed to save the females, his form a blur of silver and red.

The Western Lord smirked. Well, his brother's desire to protect was still amusing.

He almost chuckled when the anvil fell on Jaken, right before Inuyasha reached the tree. The hanyou looked at him in bewilderment, as did the others.

"Do not be so bold to resume you can predict the plans of this Sesshomaru. His mind will forever stay veiled to the likes of you," Sesshomaru said coldly, turning to hide the spark of mirth in his eye.


	6. Day 5: Instinct // Orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, today was supposed to be Shippou's pov on the ship. But I couldn't make the entry work, so I did this instead.

It wasn't like he did it consciously. It was pure instinct on his part.

He hated it when he did it. 

He hated it even more afterwards, when Miroku and Kagome teased him. It was such a relief that Shippou and Sango didn't, for some odd reason. Well, they giggled, sure, but they didn't say a word.

Before, he had never had such an urge, despite being in a similar situation many a time. But after the whole ordeal with the breaking of Tessaiga, his instincts were as if awakened, much stronger and terribly hard to suppress.

It really wasn't his fault he chased after Kagome riding on her orange iron contraption, just to grab and tear the tire of the back wheel while growling like crazy.


	7. Day 6: Reunion // Blue

"Inuyasha!"

Her voice, full of so many emotions, beckoned him once again, Without a second thought, almost without conscious choice, his body leaped up and ran towards the well that had taken her away from him.

He heard Sango and Miroku call for him to tell them what made him run out of the village, but he didn't even look back, focused on the call of his miko. His heart was pumping like crazy as he ran faster than ever before, yet still too slow.

His forest was a blur of colors, startled animals fled from under his feet as he ran, not really noticing them, his nose desperately trying to catch a whiff of the dear scent.

He was going to finally hold her, he was going to never let her go. He was going to finally start his happily ever after, like Miroku and Sango, and even Shippou had done years ago. 

With Kagome he was going to be the most happy man alive.

"Kagome!" he called, his voice full of longing and impatience. Was the path to the well this long?

With Kagome he was going to have more wealth and power than his bastard brother. With Kagome he was going to experience love and growth, and he was ready to learn and discover with her for the rest of their lives.

He had waited for so long, he had almost lose hope.

There it was! The well, the damn, blessed well that held the portal.

It didn't hold Kagome.

Inuyasha leaned on the wooden structure and peered inside, smelling only the dry wood and dirt the scents of the field and not his wench.

His shoulders shook, his ears hidden in his hair as he bowed his head, hiding from the entire, unfair world the tears that rolled down his cheeks and fell into the well that was empty like his heart.

Once again, his own senses tricked him in believing she was back. Once again, the deeply rooted wish in his heart caused his own ears to hear her voice. Each time it was like a punch to the gut, like Sesshomaru's claws spearing his chest. 

How many times had he saw her with the corner of his eye, only to see that it was just an optic illusion of light and shadow in the trees? How many times he'd heard her call out to him and ran like today, only to stare into the empty well? How many times he'd followed 'her scent' for miles, only to discover a field of flowers that smelled similar to the soap and shampoo she used?

"Damn you," he cursed in a shaky voice, his claws digging into the seasoned wood.

How it hurt to know that their reunion was not going to happen today - that it could as well never happen.

.

"Inuyasha..." sobbed a girl in a high school uniform, curled into a ball of sorrow on the bottom of a well hidden away in an old well house. The blue light never came to transport her where she longed to be, reunited with her hanyou and their friends, the friends who she could rely on. 

Once again, she had thought she'd heard him calling her name, his voice urgent. She had ran to the well house, feeling as if he was running with her, mischievously hiding away as he dashed across the rooftops. She'd thought she'd sensed his youki as she'd ran past the Sacred Tree.

But there was no Inuyasha, there was no reunion.

.

He waited for her forever.

She waited for him for fifty years.

The space portal that connected two worlds never reopened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~yells from a bomb shelter somewhere in the middle of Siberia~  
> I'm so sorry! I don't really write stuff like that, but I thought that maybe you'd appreciate something to balance out the last two Barks-like entries.


	8. Day 7: Home // Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all of you guy, who took part in this year's IK Week. It was so much fun to write and read stories of others.  
> I'm sorry my entries were so short and stuff.

"Just look at him!"

"Goodness, my fiancee will never have abs like this..."

"I wish I could find enough courage to..."

Walking from Kaede's hut to where Inuyasha was building his own house near the edge of the forest, Kagome felt her annoyance rise. She looked up from the small bundle containing Inuyasha's lunch, to see her soon-to-be husband working on the last tiles of the roof. Miroku and Kohaku were helping him, but other than that there were no men at the building site today, the helpful villagers helping them were gone for the lunch break and from the look of it, Kohaku and Miroku were finishing what they were doing to go back home as well.

A group of girls stood, poorly concealed by a few bushes, near the path and were giggling, blushing and squealing, their eyes glued to one thing - Inuyasha's exposed torso.

Kagome's brow twitched.

The upper layers of his clothing hung from the fence that encircled the house, It was a hot day, so it was no surprise he'd take it off, Miroku and Kohaku both worked with only their undershirts on as they hammered down the roof tiles Inuyasha was supplying them with.  
And the village girls, who had been afraid of Inuyasha at the beginning of the quest and then ignored the hanyou, now had the audacity to ogle her man.

Kagome felt a pang of jealousy and wanted to shout at them for doing that, but then looked at Inuyasha as he worked, ignoring both their gazes and words. She knew her hanyou was aware of the, but was obviously not bothered. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

As long as he was alright with the attention, she shouldn't act like a possessive idiot. He certainly needed to see that more and more people saw him as a person like any other and not an abomination. If the appreciative girls ogling him could give his confidence in himself as a person do that, Kagome decided to let it be.

After all, they could watch, if he didn't mind it, but only she could touch.

With a bright smile she walked towards the fence. The girls noticed her and she felt a sense of satisfaction when she saw them all embarrassed looking at her and uttering greetings to the miko in training.

She fixed them with a regal glance before focusing on the males.

"Miroku, Kohaku, Sango said that if you don't come for lunch in five minutes, you will eat grass," she called out. The two men winced and hastened their work at hammering down the last tiles of the row. Then they started towards the ladder.

"Thanks, Kagome!" Miroku grinned at her. At the same moment Inuyasha leaped to stand in front of her, silver hair still pulled into a man bun she'd put them in this morning.

"Food," he grinned at her and her bundle of green cloth containing the food. She grinned back.

"You wash up and I'll set everything out," she poked his slightly sweaty chest. "I'm eating with you."

He flashed her an even wider smile than before, then he went to the water basin to wash his hands and face. Kagome stepped into the house, hurriedly setting down the containers with rice and fried meat she had in the bundle with herself. The walls were sturdy and the floor needed sweeping before it could be walked on without fearing stepping on some bit of trash. The sunlight came in through the hole in the half-finished roof. The house was taking longer to build, because they tried to include some of the benefits of her old time that were easy enough to recreate in this time period

Inuyasha came in, pride and contentment in his eyes as he sat beside her and reached for his food. Kagome ate with him, both trying to come up with an idea how to efficiently deal with the storing of the meat for winter.

And, sitting in a wooden hut, eating a meal she'd prepared with Sango, talking with the love of her life about the benefits of smoking and salt, Kagome felt she didn't need anything more.

The half-build house was already a home.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha, duh.  
> English isn't my first language. I'm doing my best to keep my fics mistake-free, but if you find any - please - let me know.


End file.
